


Hard As Obsidian {Hiatus}

by deducingontheroof



Series: How Do I YouTube [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, YouTube, jean is famous and he sings, no angst i promise, this is happy okay, well they all play minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein has a fantastic life. He plays Minecraft and posts it on YouTube. He has over 2 million subscribers and is part of an elite Minecraft group called the Survey Team. He's got amazing friends. What else could he need?<br/>Enter Marco, the only person to ever beat Jean at the Hunger Games, and everything changes, as Jean realizes that he was missing one crucial thing: love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Never Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited for this because I spend all my time either watching anime or Minecraft videos on Youtube so yeah  
> Also cuz not everyone knows Minecraft I'll link to videos of whatever minigames are played in the chapter  
> so in chapter 1 they play bridges (not the new one)- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18NmzsZJ3Ug and Hunger Games- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHY77yKmkmI  
> and btw bolded is either messaging or its in the chat

“Connie, watch it! Bert’s still on you!” Jean shouted into his mic, watching as his teammate was chased across a stone bridge.  
“Yeah, I know! A little help?” came Connie’s voice from his headphones.  
“I died, like, 5 minutes ago! It’s all up to you!” Jean told. He hoped that Connie would find some way to win it for them. Reiner wouldn’t let him live it down if he lost again.  
“Oh! Oh! Are you seeing this?” Connie yelled excitedly as he hit Bertholdt backwards off the edge.  
 **TheColossalOne fell out of the world while fighting thebadasstroll**  
“Knockback sword! Nice! One down, three to go! It’s just you, Reiner, Mikasa, and Eren left!” Jean informed.  
“Wait, I thought Ymir was still alive,” Connie said, puzzled.  
“No, she tried to ride a horse and ended up falling out of the world.”  
“Really? Ha!”  
“Alright, I have no idea where Reiner is, but Eren and Mikasa are camping. They built a base,” Jean informed.  
“Wait- they built a base? In Bridges! Who does that?” Connie asked, snorting. Jean could picture the grin on Connie’s face right now.  
“Apparently them,” Jean said, snickering, “Anyways, be careful, they’re pretty stacked. Mikasa’s got full diamond, and Eren’s almost as good.”  
“How is that even possible? I only had time to get 10 diamonds!”  
“I dunno. She’s just that good.”  
 **slayerofthemobs fell out of the world**  
“How’d Eren manage that?” Jean questioned, amused.  
“I dunno. He’s just that ba- holy shit!” Connie yelled in surprise. I quickly flew to his location and watched as he started fighting Reiner, who had snuck up on him.  
“Run! You can’t beat him, that sword’s too OP!” Jean advised, and Connie ran in the opposite direction, “It’s got Sharpness 2 and Fire Aspect!”  
“How is he always so lucky with his enchants? I put 8 levels into this sword and got Knockback 1,” Connie grumbled,”You know what, screw it. I’ve got full hearts. I’m gonna fight him.”  
“Alright, do it now, while he’s near the edge!”  
“Ha! Finally, a good thing about Knockback!” Connie spun around and hit Reiner with the sword, surprising him and knocking him off the edge.  
“He had an Ender Pearl! He’s on the bridge!” Jean said.  
“On my way!” Connie sprinted down to the bridge. He ran towards Reiner, and Jean heard a hissing sound, almost like…  
“Connie! Get off the bridge!” Jean yelled, but it was too late as the TNT blew up right under their feet.  
 **ReindeerGaming was blown up while fighting thebadasstroll  
 **thebadasstroll was blown up while fighting ReindeerGaming****  
“Oh, come on!” Connie yelled, slamming his fists on the desk, and Jean could hear stuff falling over. He never could control his rage. Jean typed a quick ‘gg’ into chat, taking a huge bite of the sandwich he had neglected in favor of the game.  
 **attackonminecraft: gg**  
 **ChristaDTB: good game :)**  
 **ReindeerGaming: gg**  
 **thebadasstroll: JHRGRHIGGBRNTJTFOHI**  
 **SHSLMinecrafter: stop being such a child, connie**  
 **attackonminecraft: u wouldnt wanna break ur keyboard again lol**  
 **thebadasstroll: SHUT UP**  
 **slayerofthemobs: ur not any better horseface**  
 **attackonminecraft: at least im not obsessed with killing everything**  
 **slayerofthemobs: im not obsessed with killing everything**  
 **attackonminecraft: suuuuuuurre**  
 **CraftOrDie: everyone shut the fuck up and get in a skype call**  
Jean clicked over to Skype, which he had open in another tab. He ended the call he was in with Connie and joined the group call Ymir had added him too.  
"Good game, everyone!" Christa congratulated as soon as everyone had joined. A collective ‘good game’ was murmured.  
"Who set that TNT trap?” Reiner demanded.  
“I did. While you were all running around like idiots, I was setting up TNT. I also smelted some smooth stone so that you wouldn’t notice the inconsistency in the ground,” Mikasa explained.  
“How’d you have time to smelt smooth stone and get so much diamond?” Jean asked incredulously.  
“I know how to manage my time,” she responded.  
“I did most of the mining,” Eren interrupted.  
“No one cares, Jaeger,” Jean snarled.  
“Oh, shut up, Horseface,” Eren snapped.  
“You shut up.”  
“Fight me IRL.”  
“You wanna go?”  
“Guys,” Christa said, “Please don’t fight. It was a good round.”  
“You heard her! Shut up, both of you!” Ymir ordered. The two complied, knowing that Ymir would tear them apart. She was very protective of her girlfriend, so Christa’s word was basically law.  
“Okay, let’s call it there,” Bertholdt suggested.  
“Okay! Who’s doing outro? Dibs out!” Connie shouted.  
“I will, I guess.” Jean sighed, “ This has been Bridges, everyone. I’m playing with Christa, or DancingThroughBiomes; Ymir, or CraftOrDie; Reiner, or ReindeerGaming; Bertholdt, or TheColossalOne; Mikasa, or SHSLMinecrafter; Eren, or slayerofthemobs; Connie, or thebadasstroll; and myself, Jean, or attackonminecraft. Make sure to check out everyone’s channel down in the description, leave a like, and subscribe if you haven’t already. See you all later.”  
“Peace!” Connie shouted, then disconnected. Jean ended his call as well, logging out of Minecraft. He was about to close my Skype when his computer pinged, signalling a new message. He groaned when he saw who it was from; Hanji. He debated ignoring them, glancing at his phone. It was already almost midnight, and he knew if he answered Hanji, he wouldn’t get to sleep until at least four.  
Screw it, he thought and opened the message.  
 **cleverglasses: jjjjeeeeaaaannnn**  
 **attackonminecraft: wwwwhhhhaaaatttt**  
 **cleverglasses: wanna record?**  
 **attackonminecraft: isnt it like 5am where you are?**  
 **cleverglasses: no! where do you think i am?**  
 **cleverglasses: its only 3am!**  
 **attackonminecraft: my point. arent you on a business trip?**  
 **cleverglasses: just a survey team thing**  
 **attackonminecraft: again thats my point**  
 **cleverglasses: silly jean**  
 **cleverglasses: these trips are just an excuse for levi petra erwin and i to travel to places get hella drunk and have fun**  
 **attackonminecraft: are you fucking kidding me**  
 **cleverglasses: nope! lol**  
 **cleverglasses: so recording? yes or no**  
 **attackonminecraft: sure whatever call you in a minute**  
Jean pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. He grabbed a Coke from his minifridge and popping the tab, taking a long drink. He sat back down, quickly polishing off his sandwich before Skyping Hanji.  
“So, what are we playing?” Jean questioned as soon as they answered.  
“What? No ‘hi, Hanji? It’s been a while? Having a good trip?’” they joked.  
“Hi, Hanji. It’s been a while. What are we playing?”  
“Hmmm… oh, I know! Hunger Games!” they crowed enthusiastically.  
Jean sighed, “Really? You want to face me in Hunger Games? I haven’t ever lost, you know.”  
“I know, but it’ll be fuuuuuuunnn!”  
"Sure, I guess. Which server, Mineplex or the Nexus?"  
"The Nexus! I know the owner, and he gave me unlimited mutation passes, so I don't need to worry about dying!"  
"Alright, the Nexus it is." Jean logged back onto Minecraft and joined the Nexus. He played there a lot, so he already knew the IP.  
"Let's join..... 29," Hanji suggested. Jean quickly clicked into 29 so that he would be in the same round as them.  
"The round starts in 30 seconds. You invited me, so you're doing intro," Jean told.  
"Okay!! 3, 2, 1! Hi, everyone! Hanji here, and I'm playing with attackonminecraft Jean! What are we playing, Jean?" they asked enthusiastically.  
"We're playing Hunger Games on the Nexus, and I'm gonna win. I've never lost, you know," he responded.  
"Stop bragging! You've already said that, like, 60 times!" they whined.  
"Actually, only- oh, whatever. It's starting." As the timer counted down from ten, Jean prepared to sprint to the middle, aiming for a chest near the edge.  
"LEZZZGGGOOO!" Hanji shrieked as the timer hit zero, and Jean headed for the chest he had been eying. He opened it and quickly grabbed the stuff in it- gold helmet, chain boots, a coulple raw beef, and- an iron sword. No way. He was never lucky enough to get an iron sword off spawn.  
Someone punching him brought him back to his senses and he turned and killed the person. He then ran off towards an area with some pretty OP chests.  
“Hanji, where are you?” he asked.  
“I’m heading for- NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAUUUUGGGGHHHH!” they screamed.  
“Dead already?” Jean chuckled, “This is why you shouldn’t play Hunger Games.”  
“Shut up! I’m mutating, so get some stuff for me!”  
Jean parkoured his way to the top of a tree, grabbing the chest from on top; stone axe, iron chestplate, cake. He started hopping from tree to tree, scooping up the occasional chest. He was just approaching a windmill when he saw someone coming from the other direction.  
“Hanji, where are you?” he demanded.  
“Chasing down the guy who killed me,” they responded.  
“There’s a guy down by the windmill. I’d kill him, but his armor’s better than mine.” The player on the ground had iron helmet and leggings, a chain chestplate, and gold boots, beating Jean’s gold helmet, iron chestplate, leather leggings, and chain boots.  
“Are you scared, Hunger Games champion?” they teased.  
“Not scared! I’m just… not sure if it’s worth the risk,” he defended weakly.  
“Riiiiight.”  
Just then, the guy turned and saw Jean. He switched to his sword, preparing for a fight, when…  
 **frecklednotch: attackonmminecraft wanna team?**  
“Hanji, he wants to team,” he said, puzzled.  
“Don’t trust him. Fans love to troll,” they warned.  
“Well, it’s my only way out of this, so I’ll trust him for now.”  
 **attackonminecraft: sure**  
 **attackonminecraft: dont troll plz**  
 **frecklednotch: lol okay**  
Jean jumped down from the tree and stood beside the guy, who gave him a pair of chain leggings.  
 **attackonminecraft: thanks**  
 **frecklednotch: np**  
“Okay! I’m back in the game! Where are you?” Hanji asked.  
“I’m over by the windmill.”  
“Oh, I’m right there! Tell your friend not to kill me!”  
 **attackonminecraft: dont kill cleverglasses**  
 **attackonminecraft: theyre with us**  
 **frecklednotch: okay**  
 **cleverglasses: hiiiiiiiiiiii**  
“So what do you want to do next? There’s only nine players left, including us, and deathmatch starts at four,” Jean asked.  
“Ummm. if we had compasses, we could murder some people.”  
 **frecklednotch: i have a compass btw**  
 **frecklednotch: wanna track some people?**  
“Jeeaaaannn, you found us a psychic!!” Hanji exclaimed happily.  
“Nah, psychics aren’t real,” he denied.  
“Yes they are! I wonder if he’ll let me scan his brain!”  
“Hanji, no. Bad Hanji. Focus on the game.”  
 **attackonminecraft: good idea lead the way**  
They followed Freckles through the forest behind the windmill and into a village, stopping in front of a house.  
 **frecklednotch: theres a guy in there and another is nearby**  
 **attackonminecraft: k you two go kill him ill watch for the other guy**  
 **frecklednotch: okay i trust you**  
Hanji and Freckles went into the building while Jean waited outside. He saw a nametag in the forest to his right, so he crouched and shifted position so that he was hidden from the other’s view. The person came out of the forest and must have seen the names of the people in the house, because they headed straight there.  
“Hanji, there’s a guy outside, I’ll deal with him,” Jean informed quickly.  
“Roger!”  
Once the person was in range, Jean jumped out from around the corner and killed him. Iron sword on leather armor. The guy never stood a chance.  
“Okay, target inside dealt with! Is the outside guy gone?” Hanji asked.  
“Yeah, all good,” Jean responded. Soon enough, Hanji and Freckles emerged from inside the building. Freckles dropped a pair of iron boots on the ground for Jean.  
 **attackonminecraft: no dude theyre yours**  
 **frecklednotch: but i already have better armor than you**  
 **attackonminecraft: u gave me leggings already tho**  
 **frecklednotch: just take them okay**  
 **attackonminecraft: fine but take my chain ones**  
They quickly swapped boots and waited for Hanji to finish clearing out their inventory.  
 **frecklednotch: so what now**  
 **cleverglasses: i got two compasses wanna split up and murder peeps?**  
 **attackonminecraft: im down**  
 **frecklednotch: okay everyone get a compass run in opposite directions**  
 **attackonminecraft: when youre done go mid to regroup before dm**  
 **frecklednotch: good luck**  
Hanji dropped a compass for Jean, and they all headed in different directions. Jean ran straight until his compass stopped pointing to his teammates, then followed the compass.  
“Okay, I see my guy. He’s got nothing, just camping in a tree,” Jean told, disgusted, “Seriously, if you’re gonna do that, you shouldn’t play.”  
“Yeah, totally! Why play if you’re just gonna sit there?” Hanji agreed. Jean took care of the guy quickly and headed towards spawn.  
 **swagalicious11037 tried to swim in lava to escape frecklednotch**  
“Looks like Freckles got his guy. We’re just waiting on you now, Hanji,” Jean said.  
“Awww, Freckles! Cute nickname!” Hanji said, amused.  
“Shut up and find your target.”  
“Oh! Oh! I see him!” they exclaimed, “Wait, there’s two of them! They’re coming at me! Oh no, that’s a diamond sword! HEEELLLPPP!”  
“Where are you?” Jean demanded.  
“I don’t know!! Near a fountain!” they wailed.  
Jean groaned, “I’m across the map from there! Sorry, you’re on your own!”  
“No! Please, no!!!” they screamed, then sighed, “I’m deeeeaaaad!”  
“Sorry I couldn’t help. Oh, deathmatch is starting. I guess it’s me and Freckles against the team that killed you.”  
“Kill them, Jeany! Avenge me!” they cried.  
“Will do.” As the deathmatch counter hit zero, Jean was teleported to spawn, where he immediately found Freckles. They regrouped and started sniping the other two. Freckles was pretty good with a bow, and the first one was slain purely from arrows. The other guy, learning from his friend’s mistakes, hid behind a pillar, protected from their bow shots.  
“Watch it, he’s the one with the diamond sword,” Hanji warned. Jean carefully approached the pillar, then dashed around the corner to where the guy was hiding. He ran away, right into Freckles’ waiting sword.  
“Nice coordination! Freckles is gooooodd!” they gushed.  
“Yeah, he’s not bad,” Jean acknowledged.  
“No, he’s amazing! Say he’s amazing!” they ordered.  
“Fine. Freckles is an amazing player,” Jean said, then turned his attention back to the game.  
 **attackonminecraft: how do you wanna do this?**  
 **frecklednotch: fistfight?**  
 **attackonminecraft: lets do it**  
Jean stripped off his armor and switched over to an empty slot in his hotbar, preparing for the duel.  
 **frecklednotch: 3**  
 **frecklednotch: 2**  
 **frecklednotch: 1**  
 **frecklednotch: go**  
Jean charged at him, punching rapidly. He got a few solid hits in, taking a few hearts of damage as well. They kept at it, occasionally retreating to regen health before charging in again. Jean rounded a pillar, stopping to eat a steak so he would regen when he was punched from behind. He spun around, trying to punch back, but it was too late.  
 **First Place: frecklednotch**  
 **Second Place: attackonminecraft**  
 **Third Place: MLGPro865**  
 **Map: Shiganshina by humanitysgreatest**  
“I lost?” Jean whispered, “I never lose.”  
“You just did! Hahaha!” Hanji cackled, “How does it feel?”  
“I- I can’t have lost! No freaking way!” Jean yelled.  
“Calm down, Jeany, you don’t want to turn into Connie. Just enjoy your second place!” Hanji snickered, “Okay! I have to go because it’s 3:30 AM! This has been Hunger Games with Hanji and Jean! Leave a like, subscribe if you’re new, and check Jean out in the description! See you all later!”  
Hanji disconnected from both Minecraft and Skype, and Jean was about to sign off when he got a new private message on his Minecraft.  
 **frecklednotch- >me: gg wanna play another round?**  
Huh. Usually fans, even the good ones, stayed for one round, then ditched to go fangirl or whatever, but not this one.  
 **me- >frecklednotch: sure wanna skype so its easier?**  
 **frecklednotch- >me: okay same as username**  
Jean clicked over to his Skype, searching for frecklednotch. When he found who he thought was Freckles, he called him. A few seconds later, he picked up.  
“Uh, is this frecklednotch from the Hunger Games?” he asked awkwardly, hoping he had the right person.  
“Yeah! This is attackonminecraft, right?” Jean grinned in relief. The right person.  
“You can call me Jean, but yeah,” he confirmed.  
“I’m Marco,” Freckles introduced, “Nice to meet you, Jean!”  
“So, let’s play some more. Let’s go… 40?” Jean suggested.  
“Alright! Let’s do it!” Fre- Marco replied.  
“Oh, just so you know, I’m recording for my YouTube channel. Do you have one, so I can link you in the description?” Jean asked.  
“Oh… no, I don’t. Wait- you’re that attackonminecraft? My friends are huge fans!”  
“What, and you’re not?” he teased.  
“No, I am! I just- don’t like- I mean,” Marco sighed, “I don’t spend a lot of time watching videos.”  
“Oh, okay. I’m gonna do an intro, okay?” Jean joined the game, and the timer started counting down from 15, “3, 2, 1, hey everyone! Jean here, and I’m playing Hunger Games with a new friend, Marco, or frecklednotch! Say hi to the YouTube people, Marco!”  
“Hi to the YouTube people, Marco!” he said, then laughed.  
“Very funny, Freckles. Hilarious. Oh! It’s about to start! Do we go mid?”  
“Honestly, on this map, I don’t think we need to. Just head for the palace,” Marco told.  
“Sorry, what palace? I don’t play this map very often,” Jean confessed.  
“Just follow me, and try not to die.”  
“You try not to die! I’ll have you know that up until today, I’ve never lost a Hunger Games!”  
“So I’m the first person to beat you? I feel honored,” Marco joked.  
“Alright, it’s starting. Focus,” Jean said. The timer hit zero, and Jean followed Marco down a concrete path a while and up a flight of stone steps, ending in front of a palace.  
“Holy shit, that’s one huge castle. How did I not know about this?” Jean asked incredulously.  
“Because you’re bad. I’ll check the top two floors, you check the bottom two, then meet at the top to divide the loot.”  
Jean searched through any and all chests on the bottom two floors, gathering loot, then headed up to the top, where he met Marco.  
“Alright, how are we in terms of armor?” Marco asked, “I’ve got two sets of gold boots, a leather chestplate, an iron helmet, and chain leggings.”  
I’ve got a set of iron boots, a chain chestplate, two sets of iron leggings, and a diamond helmet. Here, let’s trade helmets, and I’ll give you leggings. That should make us about even, yeah?”  
“Yeah, I think so,” Marco responded, “You sure you don’t want to keep the diamond helmet?”  
“Nope. You gave me the iron boots last round, so now we’re even.” They swapped pieces of armor until they were about equal.  
“I’ve got a stone sword, a bow, and twelve arrows. How about you?” Marco asked.  
“Stone axe, no bow, and two arrows,” Jean responded, “Here’s the arrows.” He dropped them, and Marco picked them up.  
“How are you for food?”  
“I’ve got plenty, you need any?”  
“No, I’m good. I think we’re set.”  
“I can’t believe we got all this stuff from this palace. I’ll have to remember it for next time,” Jean said.  
 **Deathmatch in 30 seconds**  
“Whoa, already? Shit, people are dropping like flies!” Jean swore, “Good thing we’re stacked! I guess this one was a speed run!”  
“Yeah, no kidding! I don’t think I’ve ever had a round this short!” Marco acknowledged.  
“Prepare yourself, Freckles, ‘cause I’m not losing again!” Jean challenged, grinning.  
“Oh, it’s on!” Marco responded gleefully, and they were teleported to spawn for deathmatch.  
One of the other two literally had nothing, and Jean easily destroyed him. The other girl had decent armor, but only a wooden axe, so with him and Marco double teaming her, she didn’t stand a chance.  
“So, how do you wanna do this? Our armor’s about equal, and your weapon’s a little stronger. Should we just fight it out?” Jean asked.  
“Sure, let’s do that. Three, two, one, go!” Marco shouted, and Jean charged in. He knew Marco’s weapon was stronger, so he would have to dart in, hit him a couple of times, then dart out. Using that strategy, Jean avoided most of Marco’s hits while getting in some solid chops.  
“Hey, hey, back off for a minute. I need to regen,” Marco requested. Jean backed up a few steps, and went into his inventory to get some more food, when Marco bolted forwards and killed him.  
 **First Place: frecklednotch**  
 **Second Place: attackonminecraft**  
 **Third Place: friganotigames**  
 **Map: Stohess by humanitysgreatest**  
“Oh, come on!!!” Jean exploded, “That was cheap!! I was getting food, you jerk!!”  
“You should have seen that coming, Jean!” Marco laughed.  
“Dude, not cool!” Jean shouted, then took a deep breath, “Alright, I think I’ll call it there before I destroy something. Make sure to leave a like if you enjoyed, and subscribe if you haven’t already. See you all later.”  
“Are you done playing, then?” Marco asked, sounding disappointed.  
Jean grinned, “Hell no! I was just closing the episode so I can post these as separate videos! I’ve got nothing to do for the next few hours and a title to win back!”


	2. A Pair of Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets some unexpected visitors, goes to work, and plays Lucky Block Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK FOREVER. ILL POST MARCOS POV WITHIN A WEEK I SWEAR  
> In this chapter, they play Lucky Block Walls- http://youtu.be/THrvlYUKzMg

Jean awoke abruptly to sound of loud pounding on his front door. He looked at his phone and groaned. 8:29 AM. He had been up until 3 AM playing Hunger Games with Marco. In retrospect, it probably wasn’t the best idea, seeing as he had to work later. Unlike most YouTubers, he still had a job. To be honest, he didn't need one, nor did he want one, but his friend Mina would kill him if he quit.  
He attempted to get out of bed and failed, tumbling to the ground. He dragged himself up, tugging on a pair of sweatpants, and walked over to the door, opening it.  
"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" he demanded.  
"Aren't you happy to see us?" Sasha pouted.  
"We flew, like, 1000 miles to come see you, dude. Be grateful," Connie told.  
"But why?" Jean asked.  
"Because YOLO. Where's the food?" Sasha responded, pushing past Jean and walking inside, heading straight for the kitchen. Jean followed her resignedly, and Connie followed him.  
"No, but seriously. Why are you guys here?" Jean asked again.  
"Honestly? New York is hella boring right now, and you have the best guest setup," Connie said.  
Jean took pride in his guest room. A medium-sized table with two computers, including mics and with recording programs pre-installed, almost as good as his own, two spots where people could place laptops, also accompanied by mics, and a separate high-speed wifi network. Up to six people could play in that room comfortably, if two set up laptops on the bed.  
"So you got bored and wanted to use my wifi, so you flew 1000 miles."  
"Yep! Plus, the thing's in three weeks, so we'd have to fly in anyways," Sasha added before cramming a donut into her mouth.  
"What thing?" Jean asked.  
"You know, the Survey Team event Erwin and Levi've been on about," Connie clarified.  
"I didn't hear anything about this. Hanji didn't mention it when we recorded last night."  
"Have you checked your Skype, dude? Levi's been spam messaging everyone," Sasha told.  
"I've, uh, been busy," Jean said lamely, "Plus, usually when Levi has something important to say, he calls, so I've started ignoring his messages."  
"Wow. Not smart. There's an event in three weeks here in San Diego. We get to meet some fans, answer some questions, and oh yeah. I heard you had a new song to perform about searching for ores?" Connie explained quickly.  
Jean began to panic slightly, "What?! No! I can't! It's not finished, I can't perform this soon!"  
"Sorry, it's not our decision," Connie said, shrugging, "Maybe he'll let you perform a different song, but it has to be new."  
"Speaking of new songs," Sasha interrupted, "Have you heard about Eren's new project? He sent me a clip."  
"What's he trying to do now?" Jean asked exasperatedly.  
"Well... he's attempting to write a parody song, but it's not going so well," Sasha explained. She pulled out her phone and played the short clip. 

_Lately I've been, I've been chopping trees_  
 _Come on and drop me some apples please_  
 _But baby, I've been mining all your ores_  
 _So no more smelting cobble, I'll be smelting ores_  
 _Yeah, I'll be smelting ores_

"Turn it off, I can't listen to that," Jean ordered, and Sasha complied.  
"Well.... his voice isn't too bad..." Connie said halfheartedly.  
"But the song is absolute shit," Jean finished.  
"Hey, I have an idea! Jean, do a collab with Eren!" Sasha suggested excitedly.  
"What?! No way!" he protested.  
"Come on, dude. It's a win-win. If you perform a collab at the event, Levi won't make you perform your ore song. Eren'll get to sing a parody without having to write one, and he'll gain some respect for you," Connie reasoned.  
"I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, he hates me."  
Sasha blinked, "No, he doesn't!"  
"Are you a moron? He's jealous! He's always wanted to do a parody, but you're better at writing, and you're the group's parody dude. Doing a collab with him could make him less jealous," Connie told.  
"Well... I have been working on a parody meant as a duet. With a bit of work, I could rewrite it for me and Eren before the thing, if you think that’ll help.”  
“Yes!!” they shouted in unison.  
“Alright, I’ll do that, then,” Jean agreed, glancing at his phone: 9:00 AM. He also had a text from Mina.  
 **Mina**  
 **where r u asshole ur spsd 2 b here ur shft strtd @ 8**  
“Who ya texting?” Connie questioned, “Your girlfriend?”  
“No, my friend. Shit, I completely forgot, I’m supposed to be working the early shift today!” Jean cursed.  
“Oh, right, your job,” Sasha mocked, “Better get going, then. Don’t worry, I’ll only eat all of your food.”  
“Oh, no. I am not leaving you two here alone,” he vetoed, “Hope you don’t mind sitting in a restaurant for 4 hours.”  
“But Jeeeeeeeean,” Sasha whined.  
“I’ll buy you food,” Jean offered.  
“In that case, let’s go!” Sasha exclaimed, skipping towards the front door, Connie on her heels. Jean paused to shoot Mina a text.  
 **sry slept in on my way**  
 **friends showed up, bringing thm**  
He followed Connie and Sasha out the door, and they walked down the street to the bus stop. While they were waiting for the bus, Connie and Sasha started bothering him.  
“Hey, hey, hey Jean,” Connie said.  
“Jeeeeeeeaaaannn,” Sasha added.  
“What?” he snapped.  
“Got a girlfriend?” Connie asked.  
“Or maybe a boyfriend?” Sasha teased.  
Jean’s stomach churned, “That was one time!” To be completely honest, he wasn’t ready to confront the troubles he was having in regards to his sexuality. He lived under the guise of heterosexuality, but he had found himself staring at more than a few guys as well.  
Thankfully, the bus pulled up, saving him from any more prying. They were relatively quiet on the bus, only breaking the silence to comment on food places they saw outside.  
It was a short bus ride to the restaurant Jean worked at; it only took 7 minutes to get there. He got off the bus, followed closely by Connie and Sasha, and headed inside the restaurant, Military Pizza.  
"Jean! Finally!" his friend Mina shouted, launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around her neck.  
"Mina, can you let go, please?" Jean asked awkwardly. He could already see the devilish grins forming on Connie and Sasha's faces, and he didn't want them assuming everything.  
"Sorry, it's just that since you didn't show up, Ian stayed late to cover you, and he isn't happy," Mina explained.  
"That is not something I want to see. Could you go tell Ian that I'm here, and he can leave?" Jean requested.  
"Nope," Mina refused, "You woke the beast, you go tame it."  
Jean sighed and headed into the kitchen, where Ian was rolling out pizza dough.  
"Kirschtein, do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked angrily.  
"Yeah, sorry, I overslept," Jean apologized.  
Ian snorted, "Probably playing Minecraft all night again. What's the excuse this time? 24 hour livestream? Recording with your buddies in Germany or France? New server launch?"  
"I met a guy online, he's pretty cool. We were just playing some Hunger Games," Jean confessed.  
"Of course. You know, Kirschtein, I'm a YouTuber too, and you don't see me missing shifts or playing all night. If this keeps happening, I will fire you." With that, Ian stormed out of the kitchen. A few minutes later, when he was sure that Ian was gone, Jean went back out to the restaurant area.  
"Kitchen's all yours, Mina," he informed.  
"Thanks, Jean!" she exclaimed, skipping away. He turned to Connie and Sasha, who had matching shit-eating grins plastered across their faces.  
"So..." Sasha started.  
"What's going on with you and her?" Connie prompted, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Guys, seriously. Me and Mina are just friends. Besides, she has a boyfriend," Jean told.  
"Aww..." Connie said sympathetically.  
"Don't worry! Operation Find Jean Somebody To Love will continue!" Sasha announced.  
"Sasha, seriously I don't have time for a relationship, between working here and keeping my channel active." Sasha tried to protest, but he cut her off, "And no, I'm not going to quit my job here. I actually like it here, okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."  
Thankfully, he was only working until noon that day, so when his replacement, Nile, walked through the doors, he grabbed Connie and Sasha and got the hell out before they ended up costing him even more. Somehow, the pair had eaten $65 worth of pizza, and as promised, he paid for it.  
When they got back to his apartment, Jean collapsed on the couch with the intention of vegging out and watching some TV. His guests, however, had other plans.  
"Hey Jean, come record with us!" Sasha urged.  
"Right now?" he asked weakly, knowing that no matter what he said, they would win this fight.  
"Yeah, right now! We wanna play some Walls, but we need four players!" Connie said.  
"Fine, I guess I'll play. Who's the fourth?"  
"Uhh..."  
"Maybe we could call Eren?" Sasha suggested.  
"Nope. No way. Nada," Jean vetoed, "Tell you what. I'll find someone. You two get stuff set up in the guest room, and I'll tell you when I'm ready."  
"Alright! Let's do it!" Connie cheered, and the two raced into the guest room. Jean headed into his own room and booted up his computer. Once it finished loading, he opened Skype and started typing a message to Marco. 

**attackonminecraft: hey dood u on**

He waited, anxious for Marco's message. He only just met the guy and already loved playing with him. He really hoped that Marco would be able to play. 

**frecklednotch: yeah whats up**

He sighed in relief. Step one complete. Now for step two. 

**attackonminecraft: available to play**  
 **frecklednotch: sure what are we playing**  
 **attackonminecraft: walls**  
 **frecklednotch: cool with who**  
 **attackonminecraft: have u heard of thebadasstroll and potatogirl**  
 **frecklednotch: i think my cousin mentioned them**  
 **attackonminecraft: so wanna play**  
 **frecklednotch: definitely**  
 **attackonminecraft: cool ill add u to call when ready**  
 **frecklednotch: talk to u soon :)**

 

As soon as Jean had read Marco’s message, a screen popped up: he had an incoming call from Connie. Making sure his mic and headset were plugged in, he joined the call.  
“Okay, I found someone. You guys don’t know him, but he’s cool, and really good at PVP,” Jean told.  
“Wait- you have friends we don’t know? Congrats, Jean!” Sasha teased.  
“Shut up. I’m gonna add him, alright?” Jean scrolled through his contacts, finding Marco's name, and added him to the call.  
"Hey, Jean!" Marco said brightly as he answered.  
"Hey, Jean's friend!" Connie chirped.  
"Right, I should probably introduce you. Marco, these two clowns are Connie and Sasha. Guys, this is Marco, the only person who can beat me at Hunger Games," Jean introduced.  
"Wait- you beat him?! Whoa!!" Sasha exclaimed.  
"No one can beat him!" Connie added.  
"Does that make me special?" Marco asked jokingly.  
"We'll see about that, Freckles," Jean grinned, "Now, ready to play?"  
Jean gave Marco the server IP and opened his Minecraft, joining the server himself, when he realized-  
"Connie," Jean said warningly.  
"Yes, Jean?" he asked innocently.  
"Why didn't you mention that we were playing Lucky Block Walls?" Jean said angrily.  
"Cause we knew you'd get all mad, Horse Face," Sasha mocked.  
"You know what, shut up, don't call me that, let's just start the recording."  
"Alright, in 3, 2, 1, hello-" Sasha started.  
"Yo!! Connie here!" he interrupted, "I'm playing The Walls with Sasha, Jean, and a new guy, Marco!"  
"Hey, you stole my intro!" Sasha whined.  
"Whatever! Jean, tell us what's special about this game!"  
"Well, apparently we're playing Lucky Block Walls, although neither of these clowns chose to tell me," Jean growled.  
"Just go with it! We all know how lucky you are, Jeany!" Sasha chirped.  
"Come on, let's just play." Jean went into Creative Mode and flew down to the ground on his side. He then switched back into Survival and started punching a tree.  
"Uh, guys... could someone please explain how to play?" Marco requested awkwardly.  
"Have you not played Lucky Block Walls before?" Connie asked incredulously.  
"Actually... I've never played Lucky Block before. At all," Marco told.  
"Ha! We've got ourselves a Lucky Block virgin, Con!" Sasha crowed.  
“Like a virgin,” they sang in unison, “Breaking blocks for the very first time.”  
"Guys, leave him alone. It isn't his fault," Jean defended, "So basically, it's regular walls, standard 15 minute build phase, but all gold ore-"  
"And redstone, lapis lazuli, and diamond!" Connie added.  
"That much?" Jean asked with disbelief, "Whatever. All gold, redstone, lapis, and diamond has been changed to Lucky Blocks. Deaths to Lucky Blocks don't count until the first person has died from PVP, and the walls don't drop because they're made of Lucky Blocks. Once build phase ends, you have to break through."  
"Good luck. You're gonna need it," laughed Sasha. Jean could picture the shit eating grin on her face right now.  
At this point, Jean had crafted a pickaxe and started staircasing down. If he remembered correctly, there were a decent amount of resources on this map, and a lot of them would be Lucky Blocks.  
"So, Marco," Connie began, "You're a special case."  
"Am I?" he responded quizzically.  
"Yeah, you see, you're the first friend our Jeany made in a long time without us forcing him too," Sasha explained.  
"Do we really need to go into this right now?" Jean sighed as he dug right into a large vein of Lucky Blocks, "Oh, you guys are going down. Just found 5 Lucky Blocks!"  
"Yeah, but knowing you, you'll probably die or something," joked Connie.  
Jean started slowly breaking the blocks. The first one exploded with fireworks and dropped a. bunch of dyes. Really? Dyes. Completely useless. The second one wasn't much better, yielding a single stick. The third one exploded with fireworks again and dropped a significant amount of gold, emeralds, and diamonds. Jean grinned. Finally, the odds were in his favor. The fourth one gave him two Ender chests. He immediately placed one down and emptied everything of importance into it. Good thing he did, too: the final Lucky Block stuck him in an obsidian box full of water.  
“Dammit! Got the water trap!” he shouted angrily.  
“Ow. RIP headphone users,” Marco joked.  
“Sure, laugh it up. It’s not like I’m drowning or anything," Jean grumbled as he halfheartedly tried to break the obsidian. It didn't work, obviously.  
 **attackonminecraft drowned**  
 **potatogirl: looooollllll**  
"You actually drowned?! Do you not know how to glitch out of that trap?" Connie teased.  
"Do you not know how to shut up?" Jean fired back.  
"Buuurrrrnnn," Sasha crowed.  
"Okay, so I found some Lucky Blocks. What do I do? Mine them with a pick?" Marco asked.  
"No, only with a diamond pick, Freckles," Connie lied.  
"What- really?" Marco said, panicking.  
"Relax, dude, he's fucking with you. Just break them with your fist," Jean corrected.  
"Oh, thanks. I was worried for a sec," Marco said, "Okay, I broke one and got- a Lucky Sword? Is that good?"  
"Dude, that's OP!" Jean told, grinning.  
"I blame beginner's luck. All I've got is a Rose and some sheep," Sasha complained.  
"Deal with it, Potato Girl. You're just unlucky," Connie mocked.  
The game continued on, with explosions, lava, and falling anvils, until time was almost up, and Jean wasn't really ready.  
"Aah! Crap!"" Jean shouted angrily as he frantically ran away from the Bob that had just spring from a Lucky Block. "Bob every time!"  
"Loooooool!" Sasha laughed.  
"By the way, only one minute left, so get ready!" announced Connie.  
"Uh, guys! We may have a problem," Marco told nervously.  
Jean facepalmed as a purple health bar popped up at the top of his screen, "Really, dude? Are you that unlucky? You had to get the freaking Wither?"  
"Sorry?" Marco said weakly.  
"Jean's just being a baby. Dealing with the Wither is part of what makes Lucky Block fun!" Sasha chirped.  
"You know what, whatever. Don't even care anymore," Jean told, opening his Ender chest. He had gotten a Lucky helmet, so he put that on, then used his diamonds and iron to craft. He ended up with a diamond sword and chestplate, and iron leggings and boots. He placed down his enchantment table, quickly enchanting his armor; protection, projectile protection, protection and unbreaking. Feeling a bit lucky, he enchanted his sword with 8 levels: Knockback 2 and Fire Aspect. Finally, the odds were in his favor, at least a little bit.  
"Okay, everyone spawn yourself a stack of steak," Jean said, typing **/i steak** into the chat. He then arranged his hotbar: sword, Ender pearls, potions (strength 2, speed 2, fire resistance, invisibility, all with extended duration), steak, wood planks.  
"Alright, time's up! You can go kill people now," Connie announced. Jean drank his potions. He had four minutes in which he was basically invincible. Time to destroy.  
He headed for the nearest wall, carefully breaking through the blocks. The first one was fine, an unlucky squid. The second one was the anvil trap. This is why he had blocks in his hotbar. He blocked the opening on top, stopping the anvils from crushing him. He swapped one of the empty potion bottles for a diamond pickaxe, breaking out of the iron cage. He continued onto his opponent's side, spotting Connie punching a tree. Completely undetected, he walked up behind Connie and demolished him in three hits. The idiot hadn't had his armor on, so it was easy.  
 **thebadasstroll was slain by attackonminecraft**  
"What the hell?!" Connie spluttered. Jean started laughing, unable to contain himself.  
"Get owned again, Con?" Sasha teased.  
"But- I don't- how did you kill me?" Connie demanded.  
"I might have an invis pot on," Jean choked through his laughter.  
"You- no! I call hacks!" Connie protested.  
"Hey, Marco, let's team up against this jag," Sasha suggested.  
"Sorry, Sasha, but I'm not teaming. In fact," Marco began.  
 **potatogirl burned to a crisp while fighting frecklednotch**  
"Nooooooo!!!" Sasha cried.  
"Looks like it's just you and me now, Freckles." Jean grinned.  
"Yep. OP sword vs invisibility. It's anyone's game," told Marco.  
Jean checked his invis; still a good two minutes left. He started breaking through the wall. He got the lava cage; good thing he had fire resistance. Breaking out, he headed into Marco's side of the map. He caught a glimpse of diamond armor through the trees, and sprinted over to where Marco was crouching behind a tree.  
He hit Marco with his sword, knocking him back.  
"You- you sneaky horse!" Marco cried, swinging randomly in an attempt to find him.  
"Don't call me a horse, I get enough of that from Connie and Sasha. It's annoying. I don't look that much like a horse, do I?" he complained, hitting Marco again.  
"Invisibility is OP!" Marco whined, swinging and actually hitting Jean. It knocked him back and did three hearts of damage, but the Fire Aspect, which really made the sword good, didn't affect him.  
"The thing about the Lucky Sword, Marco, is that while I have a fire resistance potion on, it doesn't really hurt that much."  
"You have a- what potion don't you have?" Marco asked exasperatedly.  
"Well, I actually don't have regen, if that's a relief in any way."  
"Not really."  
Jean got bored with teasing Marco, so he decided to show some mercy and kill him before the invis wore off.  
 **frecklednotch was slain by attackonminecraft**  
"Well, Jean, I don't think any of us saw you winning. Good job, I guess," Sasha complimented offhandedly.  
"Yeah, I guess occasionally Horse Face is lucky. Well, this has been Lucky Block Walls with me, Sasha, Jean, and Marco, make sure to like the video and check out everyone's channels in the description. See ya later, everyone," Connie said. Jean clicked over to Fraps and stopped his recording.  
"Well, gg everyone, but I'm going to sign off now. I've got work later," Marco told, then left the Skype call. Jean checked Minecraft; Marco had left there as well.  
"Well, I'm gonna go watch TV. I'm not recording any more for now, okay? Help yourself to food if you want." Jean logged off his computer and headed into the living room. He flopped down on the couch, switching on the TV. He wasn't sure what channel it was on, but they were airing _V for Vendetta,_ which was a killer movie, so, making sure he was comfortable, he stretched out on the couch, not intending to move for the next several hours. Finally, some time to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have exams till Thursday, but after that, no school, so I'll have much more time to write  
> Next chapter: Levi being pissy, Erwin being reasonable, and Hanji being Hanji


	3. Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battledome stuffs and survey team decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry  
> one month  
> very sorry
> 
> In this chapter, they play Battledome: http://youtu.be/9RTqRE5Bkz8

Jean turned off the TV, yawning slightly. He had been vegetating on the couch for about 5 hours. After _V For Vendetta_ had finished, he had marathoned _Gossip Girl_ , a show he would never admit to watching but secretly loved. No judging.  
"Jean?" Sasha called from the other room, and he walked over there to see her staring at her laptop with her YouTube open.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Just scheduling our video from earlier. What's Marco's YouTube so I can link him in the description?"  
"He doesn't have a YouTube," he responded.  
"What?!" Sasha exclaimed incredulously.  
"Why doesn't he?! He's good at the game and has a sense of humor. He's a great commentator; he could be more popular than me!" Connie added.  
"I don't know why. You should ask him yourselves," Jean suggested.  
"Good idea! We were gonna record some stuff with Ymir and Christa anyway, we should ask him to join!" Sasha said.  
"Have fun with that," Jean told, leaving the room. He would join them, but Erwin had asked him to join a battledome, which would be starting soon. He headed back into his room and opened his Skype, sending Erwin a message.  
 **attackonminecraft: still want me 4 that battledome?**  
 **commanderhandsome: yeah ill add u 2 the call**  
A few seconds later, his computer beeped, and he joined Erwin's group call.  
"Jeany! How are you?!" Hanji asked immediately.  
"Shut up, shitty glasses, your voice annoys me," Levi ordered.  
"Aww, Leeevi, don't be so mean," they whined.  
"We're just waiting on Petra," Erwin told.  
"Tch. How long does it take to walk down a hallway and turn on a computer?" Levi complained.  
"Sorry for the wait, guys!" Petra apologized, cutting in.  
"Alright, we're all here. I've got the map set up on my private server. I'm assuming everyone already knows the IP," Erwin said.  
Jean opened his Minecraft and joined Erwin's server, where, as he had said, a Battledome map was set up. Soon enough, everyone was in the game.  
"Erwin and I'll be team captains," Levi announced, "You pick first."  
Erwin was silent for a moment, thinking, "I'll take Gunter."  
"Jean," Levi said immediately after.  
"Erd."  
"Petra."  
"Hanji."  
"Which leaves me with Aurou."  
"We'll take the red side this time," Erwin told, "Let's split into the separate calls now."  
Everyone left the group call, and a few moments later, Jean joined the team call.  
"Is everyone ready?" Levi asked. After everyone confirmed, he responded to Erwin's message in the. Minecraft chat.  
 **commanderhandsome: ready when u are  
 **squidheichou: ready, give it a countdown****  
"I'll do the intro," Jean volunteered.  
"Whatever," Levi agreed.  
 **commanderhandsome: game starts in 5**  
 **commanderhandsome: 4**  
 **commanderhandsome: 3**  
 **commanderhandsome: 2**  
 **commanderhandsome: 1**  
 **commanderhandsome: start now**  
Jean started his recording, then proceeded to do the intro while punching a tree, "Alright, hey everyone, Jean here with Levi, Hanji, and Aurou. Today, we're doing another Battledome."  
"If you're watching on my channel, it's been awhile since I've done a Battledome, but when Levi asked me, I was like, why not?" Hanji exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"Shut up, shitty glasses, your voice is giving me a headache," Levi complained.  
"That's the hangover talking," they mocked.  
"I am not hungover," he snapped.  
"Guys," Jean started, unsure of whether or not he wanted to get involved, "Stop fighting. If we want to win this time, we've got to be working together."  
"Who died and made you captain?" Levi snapped.  
"Levi, don't be so mean to Jeany," Hanji whined.  
"Shut up, shitty glasses!"  
Jean sighed, tuning them out, and continued on with his resource collecting. He ignored rule one of Minecraft and started digging straight down, trying to find a cave.  
"Anyone having any luck with caves?" he asked hopefully.  
"Nothing," Levi told.  
"Yeah, nothing," Aurou echoed.  
"Well, I'm in a ravine!" Hanji announced, "I think I see an abandoned mineshaft as well!"  
Jean immediately teleported to her; she was telling the truth, it was a huge ravine, leading off to half a dozen other cave systems.  
"Guys, you should teleport to me or Hanji and help explore these caves. We'll probably have enough iron for an anvil," Jean told.  
"Tch. Again with your anvil strats?" Aurou sneered.  
"Hey, anvils are more useful than people think!" Hanji said, defending Jean.  
"Go ahead with your anvil plan, but we should divide up and get everything done," Levi said, going into 'captain mode', "Hanji and Jean, stay where you are and get iron for all of us, if you think you can handle it. I'll get some flint, then start building our base once I get some blocks. Aurou, I want you up top getting string for bows and grinding XP when it becomes night."  
"Roger!" Hanji agreed, and they headed off towards the abandoned mineshaft while Jean quickly made two furnaces and placed them down, starting the bit of iron he had scooped up smelting. Once enough had smelted, he crafted himself an iron pickaxe and did **/sethome** before starting to strip the ravine of resources.  
"So, Levi," Hanji prompted, "What's this I hear about an event next month?"  
"Really? You don't know? I told Eren to tell you, the shitty brat," he grumbled, "Next month. San Diego. A meet and greet, sign shit, talk to fans, do a panel, Jean performs, announce the shit about the Survey Team server."  
"Hold on," Jean protested, "I never agreed to perform!"  
"This is an important event, shitty horseface. I made an executive decision based on the fact that half those brats only come to hear you sing."  
"But still... you know what, let's talk about this after the game."  
Jean, after mining anything useful in the ravine, dumped his 50+ iron (it was a really good ravine) into his furnaces and headed off into one of the neighbouring cave systems.  
"Alright, everyone, status reports," Levi ordered, "I've got about 20 flint and I'll start the base if someone has blocks."  
"I've got, like, 50 iron cooking, and Levi, if you tp to me, I'll give you a ton of cobble," Jean told. Levi appeared next to him, and he threw the cobble on the ground. Levi picked it up, then vanished again.  
"Well, I've got 37 iron and counting, and- DIAMONDS!! I've got 3 of them!!!" Hanji crowed.  
"That could be one diamond sword or a diamond pick, depending on how we want to approach this," Jean said.  
"I should probably mention that I've got an Ender pearl," Aurou told.  
"If you give me the pearl and we make a diamond pick, I'll mine their obsidian. It only takes.. what? Fifteen seconds with diamond?" Jean offered.  
"Thirteen seconds," Hanji corrected, "I say go for it!"  
"Sure. Do it," Levi agreed.  
"I've also got 8 string," Aurou said.  
"And I've got a bunch from the mineshaft!" Hanji added, "We've all got bows!"  
commanderhandsome: times up in 5 minutes  
"Already?!" Jean asked incredulously.  
"Time flys when you're mining blocks!" Hanji joked.  
"The expression is-" Jean started, "You know what, I don't even care. Has someone killed the chickens?"  
"Yeah, I got them," Aurou comforted.  
"Alright. Levi, do we have a base?"  
"Tp to me," Levi responded. Jean mined his furnaces, causing them to burst with smelted and unsmelted iron, then tped to Levi, who was standing on a cobblestone platform with an elaborate wall design involving stairs and half slabs creating places from which they could shoot from, but their opponents couldn't hit them.  
 **cleverglasses: dont forget to /i steak**  
Jean dumped his furnaces down beside Levi's, and divided his remaining iron between the five furnaces. He took what he had smelted and made himself a chestplate, leggings, and a sword. He only had three levels, so he jumped from the base into a pool of water on the ground. It was night time, so he went on the hunt for mobs to kill for XP.  
"Who's at the base?" Aurou asked.  
"Jean is," told Levi.  
"No, Jean isn't," he corrected, "I thought you were."  
"Shitty horseface, didn't you see me tp out?" Levi asked exasperatedly.  
"No," Jean confessed.  
"Whatever. I'll just /back," Levi said, "Alright, Aurou, tp to me now."  
"Well, I've got 57 smelted iron. I think I'm done. I'm tping too," Hanji informed.  
"You think we can anvil?" Jean asked, "I've got 46 iron at the base."  
"I got 16 iron while mining flint, so we should have enough," Levi assured, "Aurou, how many levels did you get?"  
"17," Aurou responded.  
"Good. Don't enchant anything yet, save your levels for combining stuff," Levi commanded, "Hanji. String count?"  
"I got a lot, just in case. Umm... 22," they told.  
"Aurou?"  
"15."  
"That can easily get us Power 2," Jean confirmed, doing the math in his head.  
"Jean, how much iron do we have if we subtract a full set for everyone and an anvil?" Levi asked.  
"Uh.. I'm not the best at math, that's Armin," Jean told.  
"Armin's not here, is he? Do the math," Levi demanded.  
Jean added the numbers in his head, "I think... only one."  
"Aurou, go get some more iron. We want enough for Sharpness 2 for all of us and maybe some Protection 2," Levi told.  
 **commanderhandsome: 2 minutes left**  
Jean started panicking a bit; he still had a lot to do,. He had 9 levels, which was probably enough, so he decided to go back to the base and craft, "Anyone at base?"  
"Meee!" Hanji told. Jean tped to them and grabbed the rest of his iron out of the furnace, crafting his helmet and boots.  
"Someone'll have to make Aurou's and my armor and sword," Levi reminded.  
"Hanji, if you give me your extra iron, I'll do it," Jean told.  
"It's in the chest," they told.  
"I've got 21 iron. I'll head back to base," Aurou announced.  
"That's Sharp 2 for everyone," Jean said.  
"No shit, Sherlock," Aurou sneered.  
Jean took Hanji's iron from the chest and crafted two full sets of armor and two swords, then realized he didn't have enough for the anvil.  
"Levi, I need your iron for the anvil," he told.  
"I'm coming back now. Leave some iron in the chest and get level 1 enchants on all that armor," he ordered. Jean put some iron in the chest, keeping 10 on him, then typed **/spawn**. Using the enchantment table at spawn, he enchanted the three chest plates, pairs of leggings, and swords. Luck was on his side today; he got all Sharpness swords. It more than made up for the Projectile Protection on two chest plates and one pair of leggings.  
"I'm out of levels," Jean announced, "I'm coming back to base. I wouldn't hold out hope for Prot 2, but I've got three Sharp 1 swords."  
"Alright, Jean, you're in charge of swords. If you can get enough Sharpness swords, give them to Aurou to combine. Hanji, you're in charge of bows. Same deal, get enough Power 1, then give them to Aurou," Levi ordered.  
"Anyone have spare levels? I need to enchant 5 more swords plus some boots and helmets," Jean told.  
"Don't worry, Jeany, I've got plenty from mining diamonds. I'll meet you at spawn," Hanji reassured, then appeared next to him, "Drop whatever you need enchanted."  
"There's sort of a lot of stuff, how many levels do you have?" Jean asked.  
"I told you, don't worry. I mined, like, everything, and I've got 23 levels," they said.  
Jean whistled, "Alright, then. Could you enchant this armor? I just need to craft some swords, then I need them enchanted as well." He dropped the armor on the ground, and Hanji picked it up. He placed a crafting bench done and quickly made 5 more swords.  
"Alright, here's the armor," Hanji said, dropping it. Jean picked it up, then threw Hanji the swords.  
"Just bring those up to the base when you're done," he instructed before tping up, "Aurou, here's two Sharpness 1s to combine." He threw two of the enchanted swords to Aurou, then put the extra armor in the chest.  
"Okay, Sharpness, good; another Sharpness, good; Bane of Anthropods, are you joking; Knockback, no thanks; and another Sharpness," Hanji told.  
"That's only enough for three swords," Aurou said.  
"Obviously," Levi sneered.  
"You know what, if I'm going to go ninja, I don't need a Sharp 2. You guys take them, and I'll use the Knockback," offered Jean.  
"Jeannnny! You're so nice!" Hanji gushed.  
"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled, "Levi, Aurou, your armor's in the chest."  
The remaining preparations seemed to fly by: distributing armor, enchanting bows, combining bows, combining swords, giving everyone what they needed. By the time Erwin announced that time was up, Jean was halfway across the dome, crouching and slowly sneaking towards the other team's base from behind.  
"Leeeviiiii," Hanji whined, "Why can't we go attack them?"  
"Because Levi built the base high enough so that they can't tell how many people are inside because of their render distance. I can get to their base hopefully without being noticed," Jean explained, "Just distract them. If I know Erwin, they'll be playing the offensive."  
"Definitely," Levi agreed.  
"So we wait?" Aurou asked.  
"So we wait," Jean confirmed. He started slowly, carefully making his way up a mountain close to the base. If he could get into position, he could easily Ender pearl into the base. It was risky, though; the position was easily visible from the base.  
"So, Levi," Hanji prompted, breaking the silence, "What's this I've been hearing about you and a certain someone getting down and dirty?"  
Levi started coughing, choking on whatever he had been drinking, obviously surprised that Hanji would ask something so personal while recording.  
"Who have you been talking to?" he rasped.  
"Oh, you know, people," Hanji responded airily.  
"I swear, shitty glasses, drop it or I'll drop you off a cliff," Levi threatened.  
"Whoa, this is getting serious," Jean observed, "Hanji's right, there is someone, isn't there? Who are they?"  
"Yeah, who?" Aurou echoed. Jean could hear a disappointed undertone to his voice, barely there as if he had tried but failed to conceal it.  
"Everyone, shut up," Levi commanded,"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Come ooooonn," whined Hanji, "Give us details!"  
Levi sighed, "You know what, if it gets you to stop bugging me, fine. I'm dating a guy. You know him. He's part of the Survey Team. He's-"  
"Sorry to cut in now, but they're dropping down from their base," Jean informed, "You've got Erwin, Erd, and Petra incoming. They left Gunter to guard the obsidian, but I can take him."  
"Wait until we've engaged the rest of them," Levi instructed, "They can see us, we can see them. Drop down and attack them."  
"Roger!" Hanji responded happily, "Finally, time to kill people!"  
"Everyone, stick together. There's a pool of water right below that we can drop down into. Get ready to fight. Focus Erwin; if we can take him out, that's their strongest player down," Levi said rapidly, "Jean, go in as soon as the first person dies."  
"Got it," Jean said. He wasn't completely happy with sitting around and waiting while his teammates fought, but it was a good strategy.  
"Alright, drop now! They're separated, Erwin's alone on the right! Get after him!" Levi shouted. Jean used Optifine to zoom in on them from his position on the mountain; he could see exactly what was happening.  
"Aurou, watch out, Petra's coming up on your left. Erwin's still separated, but Erd's trying to loop around and ambush you from the right side. Get Erwin as soon as possible, then get out of there. I don't think they've noticed that I'm gone," Jean told quickly. In response to his report, his team adjusted their formation to force Erwin to run down into a small pool of water, where they easily took them out.  
commanderhandsome was slain by squidheichou  
Jean was about to Ender pearl and kill Gunter, but his target suddenly placed a water stream going off the side, and Jean paused. Gunter dropped down the water, obviously going to help his team.  
"Jean, get in there!" Levi commanded.  
"Just a minute. Gunter dropped down, he's headed your way. Their base is unguarded, just gotta wait for him to get out of range," Jean told.  
"Hurry, they're catching up with us. They'll notice you're gone soon," Levi warned.  
"Yeah, going in now." Jean carefully Ender pearled down into the base, then quickly started mining the obsidian. Even with a diamond pick, it took 15 seconds, so the other team needed to stay away for long enough.  
"Jean, you've got incoming," Levi announced suddenly, "Gunter turned around and is heading back there. They finally noticed that you were gone."  
"Too late," Jean grinned as the obsidian broke, "GG, guys!"  
 **attackonminecraft: gg**  
 **squidheichou: GG**  
 **MrErd123: GG**  
 **commanderhandsome: G_G**  
 **bosstard: GG**  
 **petrafied: awww :( gg**  
 **cleverglasses: gggggggggggg**  
 **GSGames: gg**  
"Thanks for watching, everyone!!! Check out everyone's channels in the description, and don't forget to leave a like and subscribe if you're new!! See you later!" Hanji chirped, and Jean stopped recording.  
"Good game, everyone, but I'm off. IRL stuff to do," Aurou told.  
"Alright, I'll message you later about that adventure map we were talking about," Levi responded.  
Aurou left the call, and Jean was about to say goodbye and do the same when Erwin said something in a Skype group chat.  
 **commanderhandsome: jean hanji levi we need to talk**  
 **commanderhandsome: add me and petra to your call**  
Jean went to add them, but Levi beat him to it, and Petra and Erwin joined the call.  
"Good game, you guys!" Petra congratulated warmly, "By the time we noticed that you were gone, Jean, it was too late. Props for that!"  
"Thanks. You guys played well too," Jean responded.  
"What did you want to talk about, Erwin?" Levi asked, getting to the point.  
"It's about the Survey Team event next month," Erwin told, "I wanted to talk on here because it involves Jean as well."  
"Yeah, the fact that I'm apparently performing and no one felt the need to told me?" Jean asked irritably.  
"About that, yes. I was told by Reiner that you have a new song that you haven't released yet, and I thought the event would be an excellent opportunity for that," Erwin explained.  
Jean sighed, "I'm gonna kill Reiner. Erwin, it isn't released because it isn't finished."  
"Isn't it?" Erwin asked, surprised.  
"No, it isn't. It's just an idea that I was bouncing off Reiner. I've got the first verse and chorus written, but I'm having some trouble with the rest," Jean elaborated.  
"Shit," Erwin cursed, "I wish we would have talked earlier, Jean. It's too late now. I put it up on the Survey Team website.. The fans are expecting a new song to be performed by you at the event. Tickets went on sale this morning, and we've already sold more than 200."  
"I might have a solution," Jean said, "Connie and Sasha were talking to me this morning, and they gave me a... contreversial, yet interesting idea. What if I write and perform a collab with Eren?"  
"You and him?" Levi interrupted, "Bad idea if you don't want at least three houses burned down."  
"Yeah, I know we fight a lot, but some stuff Connie and Sasha said made me see a different perspective."  
"Well, I'm on board with the idea. All in agreeance, say 'aye'," said Erwin.  
The call flooded with a chorus of 'aye's."  
"All opposed, say 'nay'."  
Dead silence.  
"Alright, Jean, you can perform your collab. Let's keep it a secret from the fans for now," Erwin told.  
"Great. Thanks, everyone. Well, I've got somewhere to be, so I'll talk to you all later," Jean said, then left the call. He turned off his computer, grabbed a spare mic and headset, threw them along with his laptop and some clothes into a suitcase, shoved the suitcase shut, and left his room. He headed into the guest room, where a Connie and Sasha had finished recording and were playing some bizarre two player edition of Clue.  
"Hey, Jean. Whatcha up to?" Sasha greeted. Jean ignored her and opened the internet on one of the guest room computers. He could have used his own computer, but he didn't. Why, he wasn't sure. He quickly bought himself a ticket on the next flight to Berlin, which was departing in about three hours.  
"Berlin? Why're you going to Berlin?!" Connie asked incredulously.  
"I've gotta go out of town for a few days. Don't break, burn, electrocute, stain, or otherwise deface anything while I'm gone." Jean pulled out his wallet and reluctantly handed them three hundred dollars, "For food. I'll be back soonish."  
"Okay, see you when you get back!" Sasha chirped, happily accepting the money, "Have fun in Germany!"  
Jean left the house, walked down the street, and got onto a shuttle bus headed for the airport. He had a plane to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! \\(O_o)/
> 
> Next chapter: Eren doesn't like it when his #1 rival randomly shows up at his door. Especially when they live across the world from each other


	4. What Are You Doing Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp Jean went to Germany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I fucked up.  
> IM SORRY I THOUGHT IT WAS THURSDAY TODAY  
> BUT NO  
> ITS FUCKING SATURDAY  
> So, thin update was late, and Marco's POV will be up tomorrow. Also late. Yeah. Okay. Words.  
> Anyways, this chapter, they play Battle Arena, which is just. Battledome, but smaller and with no side divisions or bases. So imma not link a vid bc I don't wanna and words are just coming out now and I can't control it

Jean stood in front of Eren's house and hesitated as he was about to knock. He then decided that he was an impulsive idiot and what the hell was he thinking, up and flying to Germany?! He had thrown all rational thoughts aside and flown halfway across the world because he preferred working on collabs in person. What about his job? What about Connie and Sasha, who he had left alone in his house? He'd be surprised if Eren didn't punch him.  
Well, too last to back out now. He knocked three times on the door, and after about 30 seconds, it opened to reveal a very surprised Armin.  
"J-Jean? What are you doing here?" Armin asked, confused.  
"I, uh," Jean started, "Well, it's stupid. I wasn't thinking clearly when I left, but I've got a proposal for Eren and I wanted to do it in person."  
"Why? I mean, you could have just Skyped him, right? Why come all the way to Germany?"  
"I really don't know. Is Eren here?"  
"Yeah, he's here. Eren!" Armin called over shoulder. Soon enough, Armin was replaced at the door by a very scowly Eren.  
"What the hell are you doing here, Horse Face?" Eren demanded.  
"Don't call me that. I'm here because that parody of yours was pretty pathetic, and it's in my better interest to help you out," Jean told, "Can I come in?"  
"I guess," Eren grumbled, opening the door wider and stepping back to let Jean in, "You know where the guest room is. Dump your bag there, then I want a better explanation."  
Jean complied, dragging his suitcase up the stairs and down the hallway towards the guest room. As he walked by, Mikasa came out of her room, and Jean's heart skipped a beat. She looked as gorgeous as ever. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light, and her raven hair had grown out so that it was just longer than shoulder length.  
"Jean? What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked.  
"You know, that's the third time I've been asked that in the last five minutes," he told, "Do I have to have a reason? Maybe I wanted to see your beautiful face in person."  
She sighed, "Not today. Keep moving."  
"So, a date tomorrow, then? Fine with me," Jean responded, winking.  
"Let me rephrase that," she said, "Not today, not tomorrow, not any day. I'd rather date Eren."  
"Jean!" Eren yelled from downstairs, "Stop harassing Mikasa and hurry up!"  
"Yeah, Jean," Mikasa mocked, lips stretching up into the ghost of a smirk.  
"Yeah, just a minute," Jean called to Eren, then walked into the guest room. He deposited his suitcase on the bed, then headed back downstairs to where Eren was waiting.  
"Alright, explanation. Why the hell are you at my house?" Eren demanded.  
"Okay, it's sorta a long story," Jean sighed, "It started with Connie and Sasha telling me that I'm supposed to perform at the Survey Team event coming up. The problem is, the song he wanted me to perform isn't ready yet. Then, Connie showed me the clip of the parody you sent him, and dude, that's weak. So Connie and Sasha suggested that the two of us do a collab. When I talked to Erwin, he was on board, so here I am."  
"A collab? With you? What made you think that I'd be on board?!" Eren shouted, "You just flew halfway around the world and showed up because you thought we should do a _collab?!_ "  
"You mad bro?" Jean asked jokingly, "But seriously, dude, you've got a great voice, and with a couple pointers, you could write a good song."  
Eren was silent for a minute, "Really?"  
"Yeah, dude!" Jean affirmed, "I mean, no one's first song is good. It's no surprise yours wasn't. But you've got a lot of potential."  
After a minute, Eren sighed, "Alright. I'll do the collab."  
"Great! I've already got a few ideas. I was thinking we could parody the song..."  
\---  
Five hours, two bags of Cheetos, and a 2-litre of Mountain Dew later, the song was finished, and they were finishing up their last practice run of the day.  
" _I'll be a warrior and I'll kill you/But we're best friends, an apology's due,_ " they sang in unison. Applause came from behind them, and they turned to see Armin and Mikasa grinning.  
"Good job, you guys! That song's amazing!" Armin gushed.  
"Not bad, Horse Face." Mikasa nodded her approval.  
"How long have you guys been there for?" Jean demanded.  
"Since you started that last practice run," Armin answered.  
"Glad you guys like it. Anyways, I've got plans tomorrow, so I'm off to bed," Eren told.  
"Alright, good night, Eren!" Armin chirped.  
He disappeared down the hallway to his bedroom, and within minutes, the sound of snoring filled the room.  
"Typical Eren," Mikasa muttered, closing the door leading to the hallway. It didn't eliminate the sounds, but it muffled them quite a bit. They were bearable now.  
Jean's phone vibrated in his pocket. He had a worldwide plan, so his phone worked when he was abroad. He checked his phone; text from Connie.  
 **Connie**  
 **guess whos in ur house**  
Jean sighed with frustration. Great.  
 **Jean**  
 **wtf r u doing whos in my house**  
 **Connie**  
 **marco**  
 **we rescued him**  
 **his roommates were doin the do**  
 **hes been here for a long time**  
 **Jean**  
 **connie remind me to murder u when i get back**  
 **Connie**  
 **when u comin back**  
 **Jean**  
 **tomorrow**  
 **Connie**  
 **cool okay**  
 **stuff 2 do, ttyl**  
 **Jean**  
 **yeah yeah**  
"Jean?" Armin said, and Jean stuffed his phone back into his pocket.  
"What's up, Armin?" he asked.  
"I just wanted to thank you for working with Eren," he told, "You see, Eren would never say this, but he really admires you as a parody creator. He wants to write parodies as good as yours. So, you collaborating with him definitely boosted his self-esteem!"  
"Yeah, no problem," Jean mumbled, blushing slightly. That was high praise from his rival's best friend.  
"So, do you want to record for a bit?" Armin asked.  
"Sure," Jean agreed, "What do you wanna play?"  
"Maybe if we find two more people, we can do a 2v2 Battle Arena?" Armin suggested.  
"Yeah, I'm cool with that. Who do you wanna ask?"  
"Umm... Bertholdt and Reiner? Or Ymir and Christa?"  
"You know what, this could be fun. Ask them all, and we can play a 2v2v2."  
"Great idea! I'll head downstairs to my room and set things up, and I'll add you to a Skype call when I'm ready!" Armin stood up and left the room. Jean heard his footsteps disappear downstairs, and he headed up to the guest room.  
It took him about ten minutes to set up his laptop and mic, and as soon as he logged onto Skype, Armin added him to the call.  
"Hey, guys," Jean said as he joined.  
"Yo," Ymir answered.  
"Hi! It's good to talk to you again, Jean!" Christa greeted warmly.  
"So, Battle Arena. You almost ready, Armin?" Reiner asked.  
"Yeah, the maps loaded! Does everyone know my ip?"  
"Yeah," five voices said at once. Jean opened Minecraft and connected to Armin's server.  
"I'll count down from five. Christa, you wanna intro?" Jean asked.  
"Sure!" she agreed.  
"Alright, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-"  
"Hi, everyone! Christa here, and I'm with Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt, Armin, and Jean! Today, we're playing a 2v2v2 Battle Arena! Does someone want to explain the rules for people who don't know?"  
"Basically, it's the same as Battledome, but there are no sides. You don't need to build a base, and you can go wherever you want to collect your resources," Armin summarized.  
"Alright, we'll be right back, guys, we're just gonna split into separate calls," Jean said. He left the group call and started a separate one for him and Armin.  
"And we're back!" Armin announced.  
 **ReindeerGaming: everyone ready?**  
 **CraftOrDie: yeah**  
"Ready, Armin?" Jean asked.  
"Yeah."  
 **attackonminecraft: were good**  
 **ReindeerGaming: okay 5**  
 **ReindeerGaming: 4**  
 **ReindeerGaming 3**  
 **attackonminecraft: 7**  
 **ChristaDTB: 1**  
 **thatoneblondkid: 97**  
 **TheColossalOne: 2369**  
 **CraftOrDie: 69**  
 **ReindeerGaming: lol 69**  
 **CraftOrDie: shut up**  
 **ChristaDTB: okay let's just start the game now**  
"Right, fifteen minutes on the clock. We need to be as efficient as possible with only two of us," Jean told.  
"Definitely. Okay, I'll start mining. You stay up here, get some wood, if you can find a surface cave, mine a bit, but when it becomes night, grind for string and for xp. Find some gravel for flint, get some feathers. We _need_ bows and plenty of arrows. If I need help finding resources, I'll tell you," Armin rattled off.  
"Got it," Jean confirmed, then headed off towards a nearby forest.  
\---  
"Okay, we're down to two minutes. Total iron count: 59. How's your situation, Jean?" Armin asked.  
"7 string, 12 iron, 19 feathers, 21 flint, a shit ton of wood, and 15 levels. Is there an enchant table at spawn?"  
"Yeah, there should be. I've established a small base for smelting on the surface, at coords x -340 z 34. Meet me there."  
Jean hit f3; he was currently at x -280 z 50. Close, then. He quickly made his way over to Armin and put his iron in the furnaces to smelt.  
"Alright, I'm making us both bows and arrows," Jean told.  
"Great. Leave mine in the chest after. I'm leaving your armor and sword in the chest, when all the iron's smelted and everything's crafted, we'll head to spawn."  
Jean crafted the two bows and 76 arrows. He left half the arrows and one bow in the chest, grabbing his stuff while he was there. He was now fully equipped with full iron, an iron sword, a bow, and 38 arrows. The only thing left to do was enchant.  
 **ReindeerGaming: 30 seconds**  
"Armin, you ready? We need to get to spawn," Jean prompted.  
"Yeah, all good! Let's hurry!"  
Luckily, the mini-base was just over a hill from spawn, so they didn't have to go far to enchant.  
"Okay, I got full Prot 1 armor, Power 1 bow, but a stupid Bane sword. What did you get?" Armin asked.  
"Some Prot 1, some Projectile, Sharpness sword. If you want, I'll enchant you a new sword," Jean offered.  
 **ReindeerGaming: time**  
 **CraftOrDie: game on bitches**  
"No time. Let's run."  
And run they did.  
Once they were a sufficient distance away from spawn, they climbed to the top of a tree and started hopping from tree to tree, about fifty blocks apart, scanning for signs of their enemies.  
"I see a crafting table and a furnace, but no people," Jean reported.  
I think- yep, I see someone! Bertholdt's enchanting!" Armin exclaimed.  
"Do we try to sneak up on him, or do we rush him?" Jean asked.  
"We don't know where Reiner is, so rushing would be a bad move. Let's get off these trees and try to sneak up on him."  
Jean carefully hopped down from the tree and crouched. He slowly started making his way towards spawn, ensuring that he was always out of Bertholdt's line of sight. He met up with Armin about twenty blocks with spawn, and they crouched behind a tree.  
"Rush now?" Jean asked.  
"Yeah, I think- wait! Stop!" Armin shouted, and Jean immmediately stopped moving. He saw Reiner go running right past the tree. One more inch, and Jean would have been spotted.  
"That was close."  
"Tell me about it." Armin paused, thinking, "We have to draw one of them away somehow. But if they see us, they'll make sure they stick together. So, how do we do this?"  
"Fuck it," Jean proclaimed suddenly, and recklessly charged at Bertholdt. Reiner was about 30 blocks away, and by the time he got back, Bertholdt was dead.  
 **TheColossalOne was slain by attackonminecraft**  
Reiner immediately engaged him, giving him no time to regen. Shit- Reiner had a Fire Aspect sword. They grappled for a few seconds before the fight was concluded.  
 **ReindeerGaming was slain by attackonminecraft**  
"He set me on fire!" Jean shouted, frantically looking around for water. But it was no use.  
 **attackonminecraft burned to a crisp while fighting ReindeerGaming**  
"No! Jean! Now I'm alone against Ymir and Christa!" Armin wailed, and Jean didn't blame him. Ymir was a beast fighting alone, and Christa wasn't bad herself. The two together were undefeatable if you were alone.  
 **thatoneblondkid: welp im dead**  
 **ChristaDTB: don't say that!**  
 **ChristaDTB: you still have a chance!**  
 **CraftOrDie: nah hes dead**  
 **CraftOrDie: literally**  
 **thatoneblondkid was slain by CraftOrDie**  
"I didn't even see her behind me."  
"Well, good game, Armin. Sucks that we lost, but it was fun."  
 **attackonminecraft: gg**  
 **thatoneblondkid: g_g**  
 **ChristaDTB: good game! ^_^**  
 **ReindeerGaming: GG**  
 **CraftOrDie: gG**  
 **TheColossalOne: gg**  
"Well, this has been Battle Arena with me and Jean! Drop a like, subscribe if you're new, and have a good day! See you later!" Armin outroed, and Jean stopped his recording.  
"So, whatcha up to now, Armin?" Jean asked.  
"I'm off to bed," he yawned. Jean glanced at the clock on the wall; 12:30. Well. Great. Time for the European people to go to bed, and he was nowhere near tired.  
"I'll probably just mess around on Mineplex or something. See you tomorrow, Armin." Jean hung up the Skype call. He cracked his knuckles and cracked open a can of Mountain Dew, and prepared himself for a long night of mini games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? Feedback? Ideas? Anything you wanna see? Drop a comment or stop by my tumblr, hellagayanime.tumblr.com  
> And yep. I'm keeping the parody a secret till I release it when I write the Survey Team event. Haha. 
> 
> Next chapter: ERMAHGERD JEAN AND MARCO MEET IN PERSON THE FIRST TIME IM GONNA IMPLODE WRITING IT YAYYYY

**Author's Note:**

> i love feedback so tell me what you think <3  
> i think im gonna do a marco pov too so stay tuned :D  
> oh and if u didnt get everyones username  
> jean: attackonminecraft  
> marco: frecklednotch (if u get this ily)  
> hanji: cleverglasses  
> christa: DancingThroughBiomes but her ingame name is ChristaDTB  
> ymir: CraftOrDie  
> reiner: ReindeerGaming  
> bertholdt: The ColossalOne  
> mikasa: SHSLMinecrafter (cuz headcanon shes a huge otaku okay)  
> eren: slayerofthemobs  
> connie: thebadasstroll


End file.
